Shake Up Your Life
by xx just another ankle biter xx
Summary: For the past 3 years, Catalina and Luke's marriage has been great. They have a 4 year old daughter, a good income, and they love eachother. But when Catalina confesses to Luke about her ex flame, Chase, and their child together (!) their era of love will end. OCxLukexChase. OOC. Read and Review, cuz it gets preeeeettty interesting later!
1. Chapter 1

Shake Up Your Life

Catalina's POV  
"Kath. Chase. I gotta tell you guys something..." I whispered as I led my best friends to a table. "You look down, Lina. What is it?" Kathy asked innocently. "It's about Taylor..." I said. She and Chase nodded their heads, understanding what I was getting at. I stared into space for a few minutes. Kathy finally broke the silence. "When are you gonna tell Luke? He is your husband, and you've kept it a secret long enough, not to mention the fact Luke just thinks you two are cousins, and the other fact being that he comes to your farm everyday to watch his sister!" She practically shouted, right as Luke Bowman himself walked in. Chase chose that moment to walk away. "Tell me what?" He inquired, obviously only hearing his name, and "Tell Him". A puppydog/love-sick look crossed his face, jumbling up his defined, confident, and extremely graceful and beautiful features. I sighed to myself, he was just so damn cute! "I'll tell you when we get home." I mumbled as I dragged him out of the bar.

We walked home in complete silence. It was kinda nice; it gave me time to figure out what to say.

What is the secret? Well, I had an ex-boyfriend from when I was 12 to 4 years ago. Chase Marks. I also had a child with him. Taylor Soufflé. We gave him up for adoption, but Ruth and Craig still let him visit, since it was an impromptu adoption at that. I hadn't told Luke yet. I told him Taylor was my younger cousin, and that he liked babysitting Laurel. In reality, he loved his little sister, and his mother and her flourishing farm. Meaning he liked to make fun of my 'bald' ostrich.

I smiled a little when I thought of the day he was born. I was 16 or 15 or something. I married Luke two years later, though, and I'm 22 now. Chase and I knew we couldn't keep him from the beginning, so we let Ruth, who was at the delivery, take him. But she wasn't really like his mom. She basically provided him with a place to come home to sleep at night. He spent the rest of his days either at my farm, eating his meals there, or with his biological father, at the Inn, where Chase constantly let him 'taste-test' whole dinners and lunches, dessert included. I loved Chase too. But it wasn't the kind of love you share with someone you marry. It was the kind where you love being with them.

Luke touched my arm, jerking me out of my thoughts. I nodded. We walked inside, I tripped up a little on the step, as I turned and gave the 'signal' to Taylor, who knew what was going on. He then led Laurel, my 4 year old cutie-patootie daughter to a place out of earshot.  
"Luke. I think you've heard the rumors, am I right?" I asked meekly.  
"Yeah, but they aren't true, right?" He said confusedly.  
"That's what we need to talk about..." I said. He sighed, and cradled his head in his hands. It was ALWAYS a bad sign if he did that in an argument. That was what he did right before he started screaming his head off. Sure enough...  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU CATALINA?! YOU CAN'T JUST LET ME BE THE LAST ONE ON THE ISLAND TO KNOW THIS SHIT! IF YOU ACTUALLY USED YOUR BRAIN, YOU'D KNOW THAT IT WAS A STUPID IDEA TO EVEN HAVE THAT ROACH, LET ALONE LET HIM NEAR * OUR* DAUGHTER. HE IS A CHILD OF SCUMMY BEHAVIOR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT, YOU DUMB BITCH!" Luke screamed. So much for putting Laurel out of hearings length, as I saw Luna, my other best friend, hurry over and gather both kids, both crying; and whisk them away. Probably to the Inn to see Chase and his spectacular homemade orange icecream.

"Luke, think about how old Taylor is. He's 7. We got married 4 years ago, had Laurel a season later. He was 3 when we were married." I sighed.  
He looked guilty. "But still, you could have told me... I wouldn't have treated him like a babysitter, but like a son..."  
I looked at the ground. "Luke. He heard you. So did Laurel. I saw them both crying their eyes out. You can't just suddenly decide to treat him like a son now..."  
His eyes bugged out of his head once more. "Laurel knew too?!"  
"Well yeah! She was delighted at the fact that she had an older brother!"  
I said, unbelieving that he never caught her calling him 'her onlyest big brother ever'. I shook my head. "Luke, you need to cool off. Could you maybe pack up a few weeks stuff, and head to the Mountain Villa? The fridge is already stocked, and there's some cooking stuff, a TV, and books, and a tool box with your spare tools already there. Please? I'm letting Taylor stay here for a bit. He probably feels like I don't want him anymore..." I said calmly.  
He looked shocked at the fact that I just told him to 'get outta town' for a few weeks. He nodded numbly, and went to the upstairs storeroom to get a duffel bag. He packed quickly and left, with tears streaming down his face. I felt a little bad... I got over it though, and phoned Luna.  
"Thanks Lulu, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't pass by at that moment!" I said, grateful.  
"Dahlin, I didn't pass by. I heard from the Tailor's, and hurried over on your horse. Which you left with me. Everyone heard... Want me to get the Ace Gang and your kids and I'll make dinner at yours? It'll be a party! She asked, being thoughtful. "Sure thing!" I agreed. I needed some barrel of friends time! This was how my friends went. Maya and Toby were married, with a daughter, Dakota who was Laurel's age. Toby's cousin Paolo also lived with them. Owen and Kathy were engaged, with Chloe living with them. Chase was kinda 'single'. Luna was married to 'Gilly' and had triplets, Vivian, Matt, and Van who were also Laurel's age. We all got together at least twice a week, usually at my house or Toby and Maya's, since we both had tons of room outside to play, and big houses.  
Taylor and Laurel got along with all the kids, needless to say. We were basically family with all them. We usually had hotdogs, mac&cheese, or some kid friendly food or barbecue in the summer, and in the winter, we had fruit from Toucan Island. Those were some of the best times. Once we even had a race, with all the 'adults' on my big farm animals, and we raced from On The Hook, to the lighthouse. I was startled from my thoughts as Laurel and Taylor raced in screaming "MOM!" And hugged my legs. The rest of the gang was behind them. Luna went over to my kitchen, and started making Herb Fish, Mac&Cheese, and fruit salad with honey and sugar sauce, which all the kids absolutely ADORED. We grownups sat and talked about anything but the 'incident' and it actually helped!

Laurel's POV  
I'm Laurel Fayth Bowman. I'm four years old. I have a daddy, a mama, and a big brother. He's not my actual brother, cuz we have different daddies. But he comes to our Mama's farm everyday to play with me. But my daddy doesn't know Taylor is my brother yet, but Mama was gonna tell him today. We had a plan and everything!  
It went perfect, except the fact that Daddy yelled so loud we could hear it from town, which is where Aunt Luna took us, after Mama gave Taylor the signal to take me away. We both started crying when we heard my daddy screaming his head off at Mama. It was okay after, because my Mama's friends got together at our house, like we do all the time, to talk and have fun. Mama's friends are Kathy and Owen and Owens little sister, Chloe; Aunt Maya and Uncle Toby who are married, with a daughter, Dakota, who is my age, and Toby's cousin Paolo, who is Taylor and Chloe's age; Aunt Lulu, Uncle Gilly, and Vivian, Van, and Matt who are also my age. We all have so much fun together, and we all call these parties Acers. We usually have Acers at Aunt Maya's house or ours, since we both have big houses and lots of yard spaces. I love my friends and their 'parents'! But enough about that. I know my parents loved eachother, they just didn't show it all that much. Mama never really talked to Daddy, and when they did, they talked like people who had run into eachother at the grocery store. They talked about the weather, they talked about axes, they even talked about cooking skills. But they never talked about intimate things, not even in the slightest. Not even about bed-sheets. For me. It was okay though; I knew that they were in love. If they weren't, they wouldn't have wasted four years of marriage without a divorce. So ultimately, they would be together in the long run. Maybe not for love, but definitely for me and a show home, where they played the parts of hardworking dad, and cookie baking mom for my friends and their families. They never bought it though. My Mama's friends knew her, and her rudeness, and her cold distancy to anyone who wasn't a very close friend of hers. They also knew for a fact that Daddy was anything BUT hardworking. But oh well. They would go through periods of time where Mama would stay at the Mountain Villa for seasons at a time, only coming home to check on the animals and me from time to time. Or, Daddy doesn't know this, but she would spend the week at Taylor's daddy's house, in Maple Lake.

Taylor told me they invited him over for the week sometimes and they would play family, because technically, but not legally, that's what they were: Mama, Daddy, and Kid. Mr. Chase would stock pile food and stuff, and Mama and Taylor would pack a weeks worth of clothes, and they would stay on Mr. Chase's property for at least a week. She would cook all their meals, wash clothes, and bake cookies, while Mr. Chase and Taylor went to his work. Then, when they came home, Mama would give them hot chocolate or lemonade, depending on the season, cookies, and popcorn and they'd all pile on Mr. Chase's big Rococo bed and watch movies all night, even after Taylor fell asleep. Taylor told me those were the best times of his life, was those weeks when his family would be together and happy. I remember, when he first told me about those times, being jealous as anything, and wishing my family could be like that... If only Mama knew...

Luke's POV  
My wife had kicked me out of the house. I already knew, Chase had confessed, and I only got mad because she was taking it so good. Usually, she would have pitched a dramatic fit about her innocence in the situation. That is one of the things I love about Lina... That and her awesome, sarcastic humor, and her ability to make burnt spinach taste good. I'd give her a few days, then shower her with presents.  
But I had a better idea suddenly!  
I could let her and Chase adopt Taylor back, and then they could have a custody agreement! I could build an addition on downstairs, and me and Catalina could have the tiny bit smaller upstairs wing, and have the kids downstairs! That was perfect. I shoveled the rest of my dinner down my throat, and rushed out of our Villa, to tell Ruth my plan, buy some flowers and fruit from her, the fruit was for making her her favorite food, a Trifle! And then I rushed over to the Carpentry, to convince Pops and Bo to help me with the addition.


	2. The Fourth Of July Party

**A/N Hiya! As you all know I like, peer pressure you for reviews, and stuff, so yeah, just review, y'all. The things in England they teach us about... I'm going to Ireland to see my cousins, for a few weeks, and I even get to be taken out of school, and everything! I also really wanna go to Niall's village while I'm there, so I'm making my cousin Trixie take me (I know, I know, ridiculous name, but her parents obviously didn't really think about anything else when she was born... She makes fun of her name all of the time so it should be okay...) Ith this story, Lina and Luke live on the Town Plot, so they have that huge field in the middle of Flute Fields. BTW, (****) Fizzlers are what some Brits call fireworks. And I'm celebrating the Fourth of July in this story, because my American cousin, she said it was usually a load of fun, and that they did this stuff. So enjoy!**

**But R&R, people! See ya in the slaters!**

Luke's POV

As I got on Pops case for not letting me build the new addition without charge, Bo came in and offered to help. "I'll help.. If you need me.." he squeaked pitifully. I nodded, happy that someone had finally come to their senses, and actually thought about the reason I was asking for so much. My phone rang as I ran back home. I pulled it out. It was Catalina... I swallowed my fear, and answered, whilst bracing myself for a verbal beating. Instead, I got a surprise. It was a happy child, and she said, "Daddy?". I was relieved- eternally. "Yes, kiddo? This is Laurel, right?" I said, with a sad and small smile on my face. "Daddy, it's me. I just called on Mama's phone to say that we love you and want you to come home soon, so please hurry u-" the phone sounded like it was grabbed away, and there were children screaming into it...

Typical, Catalina must have had all her friends over to talk about it. I didn't necessarily hate her friends, I just found them extremely annoying, except Owen and Toby. The rest are just girls, and Catalina and them sit around doing the little girls' nails and make-up overs or whatever, and dressing them like barbies, and screaming about gossip, while us manly men sit around, watching sports, and drinking beer. The girls and kids had a good time, but Owen and I never really thought it to be that good. And as for Toby, you don't even wanna know...

I walked into my house, and found this level 5 house, to be full of people. The last time I saw it like this was when Kathy invited every person in our age group over. It seemed that she's done that again. There was a table of food out in the yard, Drinks in coolers, and ice buckets everywhere, and the kids were all running around with sparklers, and Lina and Luna were over in an empty part of the field, fiddling around with fizzlers*****. It was like I didn't get the memo for a spontaneous holiday... "Happy Fourth of July Daddy!" Laurel ran up to me, and I smiled, as I realized THAT was why everybody was here. I picked her up and made my way over to Lina, kissed her on the cheek, and brought out the roses I picked up from Julius as I walked in. All the girls 'aweee-d' and even Toby looked faint... She squealed, threw her arms around me, but whispered in my ear, "You aren't forgiven yet. I'll come to the Villa tonight to discuss with you, kay? We need to talk expansions... Ahahaha!" I moved away, to go talk to Owen.

**Catalina's POV**

Me and Luna were messing around with fireworks, for our Fourth of July party. We were broken out of a trance, as all the kids put out their sparklers and swarmed that worm of a guy I call Luke. I stalked inside the house, my hazel eyes flashing. I could imagine steam coming out of my ears. How dare he come to this party! I had it to get him off my case! I had this party for the specific reason of Luke Michael Bowman not coming here... At least he would still stay in the Villa after...! But then, he surprised me, with my favourite flowers, tulips, and a big hug and kiss on the cheek, like I was a trophy wife or something. I told him it was alright, and that was that, and he ambled off, presumably to find Owen or somebody. Chase came up from behind me and hugged me tight. The girls did that whole awwww thing, and I blushed at the attention. I went off to find the kids, and get them to come watch the fireworks. Kathy had gotten there first though, haha! "HEY! EVERYBODY! THERE WILL BE FIREWORKS, SO GET ALL Y'ALL BUTTS OVER AND WATCH EM, CUZ LINA PAID ALOT TO HAVE EM SHIPPED ON IN FROM THE MAINLAND!" she screamed, loud as anything. I put them on, and we all watched and hung out for awhile, until about 1 am, and the guys and anyone else who wasn't in the Ace, carted on home, and us girls put the kids in the upstairs. Then, I got all my make up out, and Kathy and Luna and Maya got their carrier cases, and we settled down for a good old fashioned Girls Night.

**A/N How was it? I think I did rather good! Make sure to read the first part before this one! Other than that, this is the end! But not of the series, haha! I really wanna continue this thing!**

**Love, Llamas, and Lemonade, TinselTBay y'all!**


End file.
